Uzumaki No Monogatari
by Yamato Nandeshiko
Summary: Kehilangan sesuatu yang kita cintai adalah hal yang menyakitkan, tetapi tuhan selalu merencanakan hal yang baik untuk makhluk ciptaannya, Ketika kita kehilangan sesuatu, tuhan akan memberikan yang baru, begitu lah kehidupan Naruto Uzumaki ketika ia kehilangan orang yang dicintai, melakukan perjalan dan menemukan sesuatu yang baru.
1. chapter 1

**_Genre_ : **

_Action, Romance, Adventure_

 **Rating :**

 _M_

 **Disclamare**

 _Naruto Shippuden [ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ ]

 _Highschool Dxd_ ** _Ichiei Ishibumi_** ]

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **Uzumaki No Monogatari**

 **By :**

 _Kaze_ _No Tsuki Ne_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Chapter 1 :** _Prolog_

Konohagakure no sato, juga dikenal sebagai Desa Tersembunyi di Daun atau Desa Daun Tersembunyi, Konoha juga termasuk dari desa militer dengan elemen api. Desa ini adalah desa terkuat dari semua desa yang ada. Desa ini memiliki banyak ninja kuat. Pemimpin desa ini bergelar Hokage, dan konon sebutan ini merupakan salah satu sebutan yang diperuntukkan bagi kelima ninja legendaris yang dapat menggunakan satu dari lima element, yaitu Api, Air, Tanah, Angin, dan Petir.

Konoha banyak mengalami kerusakan saat Pain, Ketua Akatsuki meratakan seluruh bagian dari Konoha, tidak ada korban jiwa dari penyerangan itu, tetapi hal itu membuat Warga dan Para Shinobi saling bekerja sama untuk memperbaiki Desa. Disamping itu, Konoha dicap sebagai penghasil Shinobi yang hebat, sebut saja Sang dewa Shinobi, Hashirama Senju dan Hantu Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. Mereka berdua adalah pendiri dari Desa Konoha, Kedua Shinobi yang dikenal sebagai Shinobi terkuat dari yang terkuat. Hal itu dapat dinilai saat Pertarungan kedua ninja itu yang membuat tempat pertarungan hancur dan terpaksa membuat Konoha mengubah petanya.

Mari kita mengesampingkan tentang Konoha dan Dua ninja terkuat. Karena ini adalah cerita tentang seorang anak yang dulunya ingin menjadi Hokage, Seorang Anak yang ingin diakui oleh seluruh dunia. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, yang merupakan Karakter utama dalam cerita ini dan Seorang Ninja yang memiliki julukan 'Penyelamat Dunia'.

Satu tahun Setelah selesainya perang dunia shinobi keempat, Naruto Uzumaki sang penyelamat dunia memutuskan untuk melatih kekuatan barunya yang ia dapat dari Rikudo Sennin di Myobukuzan. Ia memutuskan untuk berlatih selama dua tahun dan menyerahkan keamanan desa mau pun dunia kepada sahabatnya. Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

Banyak yang tidak menerima kepergiannya, termaksud Sakura sendiri. ia berkata konoha akan kesepian jika Naruto pergi, apa lagi Sasuke juga pergi. Tetapi Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menghormati keputusan Naruto.

 _~Konohagakure~_

Saat ini kita beralih ke gerbang utama desa konoha, disana terlihat para Rookie 12 minus Neji dan Sasuke yang mengembara plus Sai sedang berkumpul. Tidak hanya Rookie 12, disana juga ada sang Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake dan Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju bersama Sizune.

Mereka semua berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian Naruto yang akan berlatih ke Myobokuzan selama kurang lebih dua tahun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang" ucap Naruto melihat para Rookie 12. "Tetapi, sebelum itu ada hal yang ingin ku katakan" Naruto mengatakannya dengan tersenyum.

Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"N..Naruto-kun" ucapnya dengan Nada malu-malu saat Naruto berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto saat Hinata menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dengan segenap hati, Hinata mencoba mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Naruto. "Ahahaha..sepertia biasa, wajah mu memerah" Saat Naruto mengatakan itu mereka semua tertawa.

"Tapi, itu lah Hinata yang kukenal. Maaf jika aku harus pergi meninggalkan mu karena keegoisan ku, mungkin bagi mu menunggu ku akan sangat lama. Tapi aku berjanji, Setelah aku kembali nanti aku akan melamarmu dan kita akan menikah" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang terukir senyum ketulusan, seketika mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Terlihat dari wajah Hinata, ia bahagia saat Naruto mengatakan itu. Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Aku mencintai mu Naruto-kun" Hinata memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. "Aku juga mencintai mu".

Rookie 12 dan para Hokage tersenyum melihat adegan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Akhirnya Naruto melamar Hinata" ujar Kiba.

"Kyaaa...Naruto melamar Hinata" Ino mengatakan itu dengan nada Histeris dan merangkul erat Sai.

"Naruto Baka, akhirnya dia mengerti" Sakura tersenyum. "Kuharap kau segera melamar ku, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura mengingat Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelap air mata yang berada dipipi Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu menangis, aku akan segera kembali" ucap Naruto. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Naruto" Kakashi memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Kakashi-Sensei" tanya Naruto melihat kearah Kakashi.

"Setelah kau kembali, aku akan menyerahkan gelar Hokage pada mu, jadi cepatlah pulang" ucap Kakashi.

"Yah...itu artinya aku akan menjadi Assistent mu. Merepotkan" Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Naruto tersenyum merespon hal itu.

"Naruto, Jaga dirimu" kali ini Tsunade angkat bicara.

"Ha'i Tsunade Baa-chan"

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Naruto mengambil jarak beberapa langkah dari para Rookie 12, dengan kecepatan tangan ia merepal Handseal.

"Selama aku pergi, aku menitipkan desa pada kalian, sampai jumpa"

 _Boffttt_

Naruto mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum dan menghilang menjadi kumpulan debu.

~ _Myobokuzan_ ~

Setelah berpindah ke Myobokuzan, Naruto langsung disambut oleh Fukasaku dan Shinma, Mereka berdua adalah tetua katak yang melatih Naruto menggunakan Sage Mode, Fukasaku lansung mengajak Naruto untuk menemui Ogama Sennin.

Sesampainya ditempat Ogama Sennin, Naruto langsung memberi hormat dan setelah itu Ogama Sennin berbicara.

"Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Ogama Sennin.

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan mu menyelamatkan dunia" ucap Ogama Sennin.

"Terima kasih" Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Jadi, apa kau akan berlatih disini ??" tanya Ogama Sennin.

"Ya..sepertinya begitu, aku belum terlalu sempurna menguasai Senjutsu Rikudo dan mengendalikan para Bijuu" jelas Naruto.

"Fukasaku, aku meminta mu untuk membimbing Naruto dalam latihannya" pinta Ogama Sennin.

"Aku mengerti tetua" Fukasaku naik dipundak Naruto. "Kalau begitu kami permisi" ujar Fukasaku dan Naruto meninggalkan Ogama Sennin dan Shinma.

Dari sinilah dimulai pelatihan Naruto yang memakan waktu dua tahun.

~ _Pertemuan Klan Hyuuga~_

~ _3 bulan setelah Naruto pergi~_

Ini adalah takdir dari langit. " seorang lelaki menatap ke sebuah celah yang mengarah langsung ke Bulan. "Takdir dari langit untuk klan Hyuuga.." lanjutnya.

Malam itu, di tempat yang tampaknya cukup jauh dari desa, beberapa klan Hyuuga termasuk pimpinan mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi berkumpul, menemui seorang lelaki misterius yang tampaknya memiliki niat jahat.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu satu kali lagi, jadi jawablah pertanyaanku, Hyuuga Hiashi.."

"Jawaban.. yang akan menentukan masa depan dari klanmu." lanjutnya

"Inilah.. jawaban klan Hyuuga!!" Hiashi justru melompat dan menyerang lelaki itu.

"Bodoh sekali.." ucap lelaki itu, yang menghilang bagaikan hantu tepat ketika serangan Hiashi mendarat di tubuhnya.

Setelahnya, puluhan pasukan shinobi misterius muncul. Ninja-ninja dengan tubuh yang dibalut menggunakan perban. Entah dari mana mereka muncul dan menyerang orang-orang Hyuuga.

Klan Hyuuga tak hanya diam, mereka bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk menghabisi mereka. Namun meski kekuatan pasukan itu tak seberapa, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Seorang klan Hyuuga bahkan direbut oleh puluhan pasukan musuh.

Meski Hyuuga memiliki jutsu pukulan tangguh yang mampu mementalkan sekian banyak dari mereka, musuh seolah tak ada habisnya. Terlebih, mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menembakkan bola-bola peledak yang sangat mengganggu.

Hiashi mencoba untuk menghindar dan masuk ke dalam goa, namun musuh menembakkan serangan itu lagi dan meruntuhkan goanya.

 _~Konoha, Rapat para Kage~_

Sementara itu, tampak para kage sedang mengadakan suatu pertemuan. Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, dan Hokage, yang saat ini adalah Kakashi.

"Bulannya akan jatuh.."

"Jelas sekali bulannya makin mendekati Bumi.."

"Apa karena itu ada banyak meteor yang jatuh akhir-akhir ini?" Mereka rapat untuk membahas masalah Bulan yang makin hari entah bagaimana makin tampak mendekati Bumi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya.." ucap perempuan yang bersama dengan Kakashi.

Beralih ke sebuah taman, Terlihat Hinata malam-malam duduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Sudah tiga bulan kau pergi Naruto-kun" ia benar-benar Merindukan Naruto, tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai menetes dari matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik bayangan.

"Siapa kau ??" Hinata kaget saat ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di bawah sinar lampu taman.

"Namaku Toneri, dan aku datang untuk mencarimu." ucap orang itu, Toneri.

"Mencariku!?" tanya Hinata

"Hinata" panggil seseorang yang ternyata itu adalah sakura tepat saat Ia melihat Hinata dibawa oleh pria itu

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!?" Sakura menyerang tapi tiba-tiba saja orang itu menghilang. Dan tak lama setelah ia menghilang, puluhan shinobi berlapis perban muncul. Mereka semua menyerang Sakura, untungnya Sakura cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan mereka semua.

Sakura mengejar si penculik Hinata. "Hinata!!" Sakura berlari melewati seluk beluk desa Konoha, melompati gedung-gedung yang baru saja selesai dibangun. Satu per satu shinobi misterius muncul dan menghalangi jalannya, namun Sakura mampu menerobos mereka dan terus mengejar salah satu anak buah Toneri yang membawa Hinata.

 _Boomb_

Beberapa tembakan peledak dilesatkan oleh para shinobi misterius yang kini mengejar Sakura, namun Sakura mampu menghindari semua itu. Sakura terus berlari. Tapi kemudian, satu serangan berhasil mengenainya.

"Uggh" ia terpental, dan saat ia bangun sudah tampak puluhan shinobi misterius di udara dan siap untuk menembakinya.

Sakura tak mampu menghindar, namun Tenten yang melihat langsung membantu sakura dengan melemparkan seluruh senjatanya

 _Duar_..

 _Duarr_..

Ledakan terjadi antara Serangan dari para boneka dengan senjata milik Tenten.

"Tente" ucap Sakura.

"Kita harus mengejarnya, bagian sini serahkan pada ku" ucap tenten mengeluarkan gulungan. Sakura pun mengangguk.

Ia melompat dari kepulan asap dan balas menyerang

 **Shanaro**

 _Duarrr_..

Pukulan Sakura berhasil menghancurkan para boneka itu.

"Kau!!" Sakura akhirnya bisa sampai di hadapan si penculik. "Lepaskan Hinata!!!" Sakura menyerang penculik itu.

 _Duak_..

Hinata terlepas dari gendongan orang itu, dan hampir jatuh untuk Sakura berhasil menangkapnya.

"Sakura" Hinata tampak kehabisan tenaga, Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Dari mana boneka-boneka itu?" tanya Sakura .

"Aku tak tahu.." ucap Hinata.

Lalu Toneri kembali. Dari kehampaan tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dan berkata,

"Hari terakhir sudah semakin dekat.. tapi sebelum itu.."

"aku akan datang untukmu.."

"Hinata.." Toneri menghilang, dan bersamaan dengan kepergiannya, secerca cahaya dari atas langit semakin dekat dan semakin mendekat.

lesatan api panas raksasa meluncur jatuh dan melesat jauh melewati Konoha, melesat jauh ke bagian belakang patuh Hokage.

 _Boomb_

ledakan yang begitu hebat terjadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Sama seperti apa yang dijelaskan saat pertemuan lima kage, serpihan Bulan mulai berjatuhan. Barusan hanyalah satu keping kecil dari ratusan atau mungkin jutaan keping lagi yang sudah siap menghujani Bumi.

Ledakan meteor malam itu menciptakan lubang besar di belakang Konoha. Tapi malam itu, masalah bukan hanya itu saja. Masih ada satu lagi masalah yang lebih penting, penculikan Hanabi. Untuk itu, sebagai Hokage Kakashi telah menyiapkan orang-orang pilihan.

Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Hinata.

"Misi kalian adalah untuk menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hanabi yang telah diculik." ucap Kakashi. "Kalian akan bertugas sebagai kelompok dengan empat orang dan yang memimpin adalah Shikamaru. Aku melakukan ini karena permintaan Hinata sendiri untuk ikut dalam misi ini."

"Terima kasih.."

"Shikamaru, coba ulurkan telapak tanganmu." ucap Kakashi.

"Eh?" Shikamaru pun melakukannya. Lalu, perempuan yang waktu itu ikut dalam rapat lima kage, pengawal Kakashi mengeluarkan suatu jutsu dan menanamkan sebuah jam aneh berbentuk lingkaran di telapak tangan Shikamaru.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah jam super rahasia yang hanya dimiliki oleh lima kage." ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya, yang juga mengandung jam tersebut.

"Apa kita tidak menghubungi Naruto ??" tanya Sakura.

"Itu tidak perlu Sakura, aku tidak ingin latihan Naruto-kun terganggu" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang" Shikamaru memberi arahan pada Anggotanya.

Singkat cerita, saat ini tim Shikamaru sampai disuatu tempat, tetapi mereka sedikit terkejut bahwa ternyata mereka berada dibulan.

Sedang Di Bumi, usaha untuk menghentikan proses penghancuran masih terus dilakukan. Di Kumogakure, Raikage bahkan sampai mengeluarkan senjata terkuat desa mereka. "Aku tak pernah menyangka akan menggunakan ini setelah perang.. saat dunia sudah berada dalam kedamaian.."

"Dengan tembakan laser difusi chakra ini, kita akan menghancurkan seluruh meteorit yang mengelilingi Bumi." ucap Raikage.

"Dengan tembakan chakra ini, target akan bisa dipindahkan ke dimensi lain. Dengan ini kita akan bisa melenyapkan Bulan. Semuanya, bersiaplah pada posisi masing-masing." perintah Raikage.

Beberapa saat tim Shikamaru berada dibulan keadaan di bumi semakin kritis. Kurang dari satu jam lagi sebelum kepingan Bulan benar-benar jatuh menghancurkannya.

Di suatu bagian di Bumi, tempat yang gelap, tampak Hiashi yang berada dalam kondisi luka parah, namun terus berusaha untuk berjalan.

Lalu di bagian lain, seorang pemuda menatap ke arah jatuhnya meteor.

"Raikage-sama, meriam chakranya telah siap." ucap salah seorang shinobi. Dan memang benar, senjata berdaya hancur super itu telah dikeluarkan dari sarangnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, persiapkan chakranya." perintah Raikage. Para shinobi pun bersiap. Shinobi yang jumlahnya cukup banyak memang sudah disiapkan, mereka dihubungkan pada senjata penghancur itu dengan semacam kabel yang akan menyalurkan chakra mereka sebagai bahan bakar utamanya.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan menggunakan tembakannya untuk menghancurkan meteorit-meteorit itu." Sebagai pemegang kendali senjata, Bee pun telah bersiap.

meteor-meteor terus saja berjatuhan, dan makin lama jumlahnya makin banyak.

Di Sunagakure, Gaara menggunakan jutsu tembok pasirnya untuk menahan meteor-meteor itu.

Di Konohagakure pasukan taijutsu digunakan untuk menghancurkan meteor itu

"Arah jam enam, kali ini ukurannya besar!!"

"Yosh, siapkan formasi!!"Lee dan shinobi-shinobi lainnya membentuk formasi dengan chakra hijau lalu membelah meteor yang memang ukurannya sangat besar itu.

Tak hanya membelah, di dalam sana Lee juga menggunakan serangan gerbang keenamnya untuk makin menghancurkan meteor itu. Namun, bagian besar dari meteor itu malah terbelah dan bagian besarnya tetap mengarah ke Bumi.

Bongkahan meteor itu mengarah pada Kakashi, Hokage yang sudah tak memiliki Sharingan lagi. seorang shinobi lalu melesat ke arah meteor itu, menggunakan kekuatan listriknya dan menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Kau.." Kakashi kaget.

"Kalau dia sedang tak ada, maka akulah yang akan melindungi desa ini." ucap pemuda itu, yang datang jauh-jauh dari pengembaraannya, Sasuke.

"Sasuke.."Kejadian tadi begitu cepat, dan setelah menghancurkannya Sasuke langsung menghilang. Orang-orang di sekitar Kakashi tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Meteornya menghilang!!" itu saja yang mereka tahu.

"Kakashi-sama!!" seorang shinobi melapor.

"Ada apa!?" Tampak Hiashi telah sampai, meski kondisinya saat ini sangat parah.

"Hiashi.. "

Di Kumo, pengisian chakra terus dilakukan. "Kapasitas chakra telah mencapai 75 persen, 76, 77.." terus bertambah.

Balik lagi ke sisi Sakura, boneka-boneka perempuan itu terus saja menyerang. Dan meski Sakura telah menghancurkanbanyak dari mereka, boneka-boneka itu terus bermunculan."Mereka tak ada habisnya." ucap Sakura.

Beralih ke Hinata, ia mencoba menggancurkan Tensenegan, tetapi hal itu tidal berhasil dan Toneri berhasil menangkapnya.

Sedangkan dibumi, terjadi kepanikan besar saat bulan itu terpecah dan seperpihannya menjadi meteorit, akibat itu langsung diadakan rapat 5 Kage Dengan media tv.

"Bulan semakin mendekat, kita harus menghancurkannya" ucap Raikage.

"Apa itu hanya jalan satu-satunya ??" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain ??" tanya Mizukage.

"Satu-satunya cara hanya menghancurkan bulan" ujar Raikage.

"Ya..jika seperti itu kita harus menyetujuinya" ucap Oonoki.

Rapat itu berakhir, dan diputuskan bulan akan dihancurkan menggunakan meriam Chakra. Tampak Kakashi terus mengamati bulan.

Tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi ingin berbicara dengan anda."

"Hiashi?" tanya Kakashi.

Kakashi pergi ke ruang medis, menemui Hiashi yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Hiashi sampaikan padanya. "Jangan hancurkan Bulan." ucap Hiashi.

"Aku sangat yakin Hanabi dan Hinata berada di Bulan." lanjutnya

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap kaget Kakashi.

 _Duuummmmm_

Tapi hal itu terlambat, Raikage menembakan meriam Chakra itu dan menghancurkan bulan, hal itu tentu saja membuat Kakashi terkejut, dan Hiashi menangis. "Hinata, Hanabi" Hiashi menangisi kedua anaknya

"Kita terlambat" ucap Kakashi dengan ekspresi Shock bersandar didinding. "Naruto..maafkan aku" Kakashi menunduk menyesal.

~ _Dua tahun kemudian Di konoha~_

Waktu terus berlalu, zaman terus berkembang, saat ini Konoha sudah menjadi desa yang Modren, dengan banyaknya gedung tinggi dan Teknologi yang semakin maju membuat para penduduk menjadi makmur.

Sudah tiga tahun pasca perang besar itu dan dua tahun pasca Naruto berlatih. Akhirnya ia kembali ke Konoha

Dari atas patung hokage, terlihat pemuda berambut jabrik menggunakan jubah berdiri memandangi Konoha dengan senyuman.

"Konoha, Aku kembali" teriaknya dari atas sana. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Konoha sudah berkembang pesat" ucapnya.

 _Tap_

Ia melompat dari Patung hokage itu dan mendarat tepat disebuah gedung, ia melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain menuju kekantor Hokage. Setelah beberapa saat, ia sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan Hokage.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu dan ada suara yang menjawabnya dari dalam. "Masuk" ucapnya.

 _Cklek_

Naruto membuka pintu itu, dan terlihat Kakashi sedang mengerjakan sebuah berkas.

"Yo Kakashi-Sensei" sapa Naruto. Kakashi Langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto.

"Naruto" ucapnya sedikit Kaget.

"Apa kabar ??" Naruto mendekat dan memberikan senyuman.

"Kau..kapan sampai ??" tanya Kakashi.

"Baru saja" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Begitu ya...jadi bagaimana dengan latihan mu ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Melelahkan, tapi untungnya sudah selesai" Naruto memasang ekspresi lelah.

"Ahaha..syukurlah, lebih baik kau istirahat sejenak" ucap Kakashi.

"Ya kau benar...tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menemui Hinata, sudah dua tahun, aku sangat kangen dengannya" ucap Naruto.

Seketika Mata kakashi terbelalak saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruto..

"Sampai jumpa Kakashi-Sensei"

 _Sringgg_..

Naruto hilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasan.

"Hirashin" guman Kakashi kagum. Tapi Kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi Khawatir. "Naruto, maafkan aku.. Tapi Hinata..

Naruto terus berjalan menuju kekomplek Hyuuga tanpa tau apa yang terjadi ketika ia pergi selama dua tahun

 _To Be Continue..._


	2. chapter 2

**Genre :**

 _Action, Romance, Adventure_

 **Rating :**

 _M_

 **Disclamare :**

 _Naruto Shippuden_ [ **Masashi Kishimoto** ]

 _Highschool Dxd_ [ **Ichiei Ishibumi** ]

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **Uzumaki No Monogatari**

 **By :**

 _Kaze No Tsuki Ne_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Chapter 2 :** _Pertemuan awal_

 _~Konohagakure~_

Naruto berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga. disepanjang perjalanan, banyak penduduk Konoha menyapanya. Itu bukan hal yang aneh menurutnya, tetapi ia sedikit merasa aneh saat melihat tidak ada satu pun temannya yang menyambut dirinya, tapi untuk sementara ia tidak memikirkan itu dulu. Tujuannya adalah bertemu dengan Hinata, dan itu lah yang hanya ada difikirannya.

Setelah beberapa saat menempuh perjalan dari gedung Hokage, akhirnya ia sampai kekediaman Hyuuga, dengan hati yang siap dan keyakinan yang tinggi, Akhirnya Naruto mengetuk pintu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka, tetapi bukan hinata yang membukannya. Melainkan Hiashi Hyuuga yang merupakan ayahnya Hinata. Naruto menjadi sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hiashi.

"Naruto" Hiashi menyapa Naruto.

"H..hiashi Oji-san" logat Naruto sedikit menjadi aneh.

Hiashi tersenyum kearahnya dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. "Silahkan masuk"

"Terima kasih" Naruto masuk mengikuti Hiashi, dari wajah Naruto. Terlihat jelas ia sangat gugup, dia berfikir akan bertemu langsung dengan Hinata, tapi ternyata ayahnya Hinata yang ia temui.

Hiashi mengajak Naruto keruang tengah, setelah itu ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk. "Silahkan duduk"

"Ha'i" Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi, lagi-lagi hal itu membuatnya sedikit Grogi, keringatnya terus mengalir saat Hiashi menatapnya. Tentu saja Naruto bertingkah seperti itu, karena sekarang ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan kepala Clan elit di Konoha serta Ayah dari orang dia cintai.

Setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, akhirnya Hiashi bertanya pada Naruto.

"Jadi kapan kau kembali ??" tanya Hiashi.

"Baru saja" jawaban Naruto terlalu kaku dan Formal, Hiashi yang mendengarnya sedikit tertawa.

"Ahaha...kau tidak perlu tegang seperti itu" ucap Hiashi yang membuat Naruto cengengesan.

"A..ahaha..iya" Naruto menjawab apa yang dikatakan Hiashi, dan sepertinya ia mencoba menyesuaikan diri.

Setelah itu, Hiashi kembali bertanya pada Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana dengan latihan mu ??"

"Ya walau pun sangat sulit, tapi aku berhasil menyelesaikannya" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Syukurlah" ucap Hiashi.

"Hiashi Oji-san, apa Hinata tidak berada dirumah ??" tanya Naruto saat menyadari dirumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik nafas dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Naruto, Apa kakashi tidak memberi tau mu sesuatu ??" tanya Hiashi.

"Sesuatu ??, apa itu ?? Aku tidak tau, begitu sampai di gedung Hokage, aku hanya bertemu dengannya sebentar lalu langsung pergi kemari" ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya, jadi kau belum mengetahuinya" ujar Hiashi.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Hiashi. "Ada apa Hiashi Oji-san ??" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat ku terpukul, apa kau bisa menerimanya ??" tanya Hiashi.

"Apa maksudnya ??, aku tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau mencintai putri ku Hinata ??" tanya Hiashi..

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya" jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menerima ini" Hiashi memberikan Syal berwarna merah pada Naruto.

"Syal ??, apa itu dari Hinata ??" tanya Naruto.

"Ya..dia membuatkan ini khusus untuk mu" ucap Hiashi.

Naruto mengambil syal itu dan wajahnya terukir senyum. "Ini Syal yang bagus" Naruto mengomentar itu, kemudian ekspresi berubah menjadi penuh tanda tanya. "Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberikannya secara langsung ??" tanya Naruto.

Wajah Hiashi berubah menjadi senduh. "Dia sudah meninggal" ucap Hiashi.

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hiashi. "A..apa ??"

"Naruto, Hinata sudah meninggal" Hiashi mengulanginya sekali lagi.

Tubuh Naruto mematung, ekspresinya begitu terkejut. "Me..meninggal kata mu ??, Tidak mungkin" Naruto mencoba menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Hiashi.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa menerima itu, tapi kenyataannya Hinata sudah tidak berada didunia ini lagi" ucap Hiashi.

"Hi.hinata" Suara Naruto bergetar

"Naruto..

"Bagaimana mungkin. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk menikahinya, tapi kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Tepat setelah kau pergi, salah seorang anggota Clan Ootsutsuki menculik Hanabi. Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Sai pergi untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi. tetapi sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi, bulan hampir menabrak bumi, para Kage pun memutuskan untuk menghancurkan bulan. tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui kalau Hinata dan yang lain berada dibulan. ketika mereka menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat, meriam chakra menghancurkan bulan itu bersama mereka semua" jelas Hiashi.

Wajah Naruto tertunduk, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas, bukan hanya kekasihnya saja, ternyata teman-temannya pun sudah meninggal juga.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memanggilku" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hinata tidak menginginkan itu" ucap Hiashi.

"Sial..sial..sial..kenapa ini terjadi" ia memukul lantai melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Jika saja aku tidak pergi, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja" Lanjutnya.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan lah kesalahan siapa pun. Memang ini adalah takdir mereka" ucap Hiashi

"Tapi aku kehilangan teman-teman dan orang yang kucintai, bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya" teriak Naruto.

"Hinata juga putri, aku bukan hanya kehilangan satu putri ku, tapi mereka berdua meninggalkan ku" Hiashi mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi dan membuat Naruto terdiam. "Aku ingin kau merelahkan kepergian mereka, Hinata dan yang lain sudah tenang dialam sana, dan kau juga harus tau itu" Hiashi berbicara dengan nada lembut.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia menuju ke arah pintu. "aku harus kembali" ucap Naruto dengan nada kesedihan.

Hiashi pun mengangguk setuju. "Tenangkan diri mu Naruto" ucap Hiashi.

Naruto pun meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, terlihat wajahnya sangat muram. Tidak sengaja, ia bertemu dengan Ino dijalan.

"Naruto..." panggil Ino.

Naruto melihat kearah Ino, ia tersenyum kecut kearah Ino. "Apa kabar" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto..kau

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Ino membalas senyum Naruto. "Kau harus kuat Naruto" ucap Ino.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sepertinya aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri" ucap Naruto melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke rumahnya.

Ino menatap Naruto yang sudah pergi. "Aku juga kehilangan Seseorang yang kucintai" guman Ino.

Malam hari setelah Naruto tau tentang tragedi selama ia pergi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar malam mencari udara, ia terus berjalan dan menemukan sebuah bangku di bawah lampu jalan, ia memutuskan duduk disitu, perlahan air matanya keluar, ia kembali mengingat masa-masa bersama ketiga teman dekatnya dan Hinata.

"Naruto" panggil seseorang dari samping. Naruto mengelap air matanya dan melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya, dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya kesal, kenapa aku tidak ada disaat mereka membutuhkan bantuan" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, saat ini mereka sedang memperhatikan kita dari alam sana, jika kau terus bersedih mereka juga pasti akan bersedih" ucap Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Kau adalah orang yang kuat, kau bisa mengatasi segala macam situasi, aku yakin perlahan kau akan menerima kepergian mereka" lanjut Sasuke.

"Karena Aku, Kakashi, Dan teman-teman yang lain masih bersama mu, memang menyakitkan. Karena aku juga kehilangan dia" ucap Sasuke

Naruto melihat dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Kau benar, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Terima kasih Sasuke" ucapnya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

~ _Rumah Naruto, Konohagakure~_

malam hari berganti menjadi pagi, Terlihat saat ini Naruto bersiap-siap, ketika ia selesai memakan Ramennya, tujuannya adalah kantor Hokage.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah sedikit mengatasi keterpurukannya, dia mutuskan untuk menjalankan misi agar bisa melupakan hal yang menyakitkan itu.

Sesampainya dikantor Hokage, ia langsung menemui Kakashi.

"Yo" Sapa Naruto.

"Naruto" Kakashi terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan mu Kakashi-Sensei, kau seperti melihat hantu" ucap Naruto.

"T..tidak..aku hanya terkejut saja melihat mu" ucap Kakashi.

"Ahaha..begitu" Naruto tertawa seperti biasa. Kakashi yang penasaran dengan Naruto pun bertanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja ??" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, jika sa..

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Eh ??" kakashi terkejut.

Kemudian Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Mereka sudah tenang disana, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih karena kita mempermasalahkan itu" ucapnya.

"Naruto" Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sifat dewasa Naruto.

"Dari pada memikirkan hal itu, bagaimana jika kau berikan aku misi" pintah Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menjalani misi ??, kau baru kembali semalam" ucap Kakashi.

"Aku bosan jika berada didesa saja" ucap Naruto.

Kakashi menghelakan nafas. "Baiklah" ucap Kakashi. Dan ia memberikan misi diluar desa pada Naruto.

Kakashi memberikan misi untuk mengantar gulungan penting ke Sunagakure, saat itu juga Naruto langsung pergi.

 _~Sunagakure~_

Singkat cerita saat ini ia sudah sampai di Sunagakure, Gaara yang sudah diberi tau akan kedatangan Naruto langsung menyambutnya.

"Yo..lama tidak bertemu" ucap Naruto pada Gaara.

"Naruto.." Gara menghampiri Naruto dan mereka bersalaman. Kemudian Naruto melirik pada dua orang yang dibelakang Gaara. "Yo..kalian berdua" ucap Naruto.

Temari dan Kankuro hanya memberikan senyum saja.

"Ayo kita masuk Naruto" ajak Gaara

Ketika berada diruangan Kazekage, Naruto disuguhi minum, makan dan segalanya. Setelah itu mereka mengobrol.

"Jadi kau sudah tau kabar tentang kematian Hinata dan yang lain ??" tanya Gaara.

"Ya..aku mengetahuinya" ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat kearah temari.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku salah satu kage yang menyetujui rencana untuk menghancurkan bulan" ucap Gaara menunduk menyesal.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun, aku mengerti situasi yang kalian hadapi" ucap Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto" ucap Gaara.

"Hm" Naruto memeberi senyuman ke Gaara. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke Konoha" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak menginap disini ??, hari hampir malam" tanya Kankuro.

"Ah terima kasih, tapi aku akan pulang saja" ucap Naruto.

"Hm..baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" ucap Gaara.

"aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa" Naruto menempuh perjalan kembali ke Konoha, ia melewati hutan yang luas. Awal semua Normal-normal saja, tetapi tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat lubang hitam terbuka di atas langit dan memuntahkan sesuatu. Naruto terus memfokuskan pengelihatannya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Seorang wanita yang jatuh dari ketinggian.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunai bercabang tiga dan melemparnya kearah wanita itu. Dan saat kunai itu hampir mengenai wanita itu.

 ** _Hirashin No Jutsu_**

Naruto hilang dalam kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat diarah kunai yang dilemparnya. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap wanita itu dan menggendongnya ala bridel Style.

Setelah itu Naruto mendarat dibatang pohon dan menyandarkan wanita itu.

Tampaknya wanita cantik yang terlihat seperti berumur 20an dengan rambut perak serta Rambutnya panjang sampai ke punggungnya dengan anyaman yang panjang di setiap sisi dengan pita biru kecil diujungnya sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai sesuai dengan pakaian Maidnya. Ia tampak pingsan dan pada bagian perut sebelah kananya mengeluarkan darah.

"Darah ?? Sepertinya wanita ini terluka" ucap Naruto Ia menyentuh luka diperut wanita itu dan dari telapak tangannya mulai muncul chakra berwarna hijau, dan sepertinya itu warna chakra yang dimiliki oleh ninja medis.

Perlahan luka itu tertutup, sepertinya Naruto berhasil. Setelah seluruh luka itu menutup Naruto menghentikannya.

"Sudah aman" guman Naruto. Tapi wanita itu belum sadar juga. "Apa aku harus membawanya pulang" pikir Naruto.

Melihat keadaan hutan yang sangat rimbun dan gelap, Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa pulang wanita itu.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto, ia langsung meletakan wanita itu ditempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri memilih tidur di lantai.

 _~Rumah Naruto, Konohagakure~_

Pagi ini burung berkicau begitu indah. Hingga akhirnya semua itu rusak oleh leparan barang-barang dari rumah Naruto "Hoiy hentikan...hoiy..." Naruto terus-terus mengelak dari barang-barang yang melayang kearahnya.

"Kau mesum, kenapa kau meniduri ku" Dan tentu saja pelaku pelemparan itu adalah wanita berambut putih yang Naruto tolong tadi malam.

"Apa maksud mu??" ucap Naruto masih mengelak.

"Dasar mesum, kau masih pura-pura belum mengerti" wanita itu tidak ada henti-hentinya melemparkan apa yang ia lihat..

'Gawat, dia salah paham' batin Naruto.

kecepatan kasat mata Naruto sudah berada di belakang wanita itu dan mencengkram tangan kanannya. Wanita itu terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto.

"Hentikan" ucap Naruto. Akhirnya wanita itu berhenti melemparkan barang ke Naruto. Naruto pun melepas cengkramannya. Dan ia mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Hoiy...kau salah paham, aku bukan meniduri mu" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kenapa aku berada disini ??" tanya wanita itu.

"Semalam aku melihat mu terjatuh dari lubang dimensi dan kau terluka. Keadaan hutan saat itu gelap gulita, aku tidak tega meninggalkan mu" ucap Naruto.

Wanita itu langsung membuka selimut yang ia pakai dan melihat lukanya sudah pulih. "Hilang ??" ucap Wanita itu.

"aku menyembuhkan luka mu" ucap Naruto. Wanita itu kembali menatap Naruto. "Apa kau tidak berbohong" ucap wanita itu memastikan.

"100% tidak" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu masih menatap curiga Naruto. "Aku masih belum percaya" ucap kembali wanita itu.

"Huuftt...jika begini terus, aku akan betul-betul akan meniduri mu" Naruto menggoda wanita itu.

Wajah wanita itu menjadi merah padam. "K..k..kau mesum"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi beku saat wanita itu mengarahkan jarinya ke Naruto.

"Eh.." ucap Wanita itu melihat Naruto membeku.

Krak..

Krak..

Pyaar..

Es yang membuat Naruto membeku menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Wanita itu terkejut saat Naruto menghancur es itu dengan mudah.

"Hoiy...aku hanya becanda, kau mau membunuh ku ya" Naruto protes atas tindakan yang dilakukan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghancurkannya" tanya wanita itu kagum.

"Oh..elemen es ya...itu mudah saja, aku hanya membuat uap dari tubuhku dan melemahkan esnya, jika sudah melemah, aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan cara menaikan tekanan chakra ku" Naruto menjelaskan hal itu pada wanita itu.

"Apa maksud mu chakra ??" tanya wanita itu.

"Eh...apa kau lupa, chakra itu sumber daya kita sebagai shinobi" ucap Naruto.

"Kita sekarang berada dimana ??" tanya lagi wanita itu.

"Kita berada di Konoha, salah satu desa besar yang ada selain 4 desa lain" jelas Naruto.

"Konoha ??.." wanita itu bangkit dari tempat tidur menunju sebuah jendela dan saat ia membuka jendela itu. Terlihat jelas hamparan desa konoha yang indah.

"Ini bukan Underworld atau pun dunia manusia" ucap wanita itu.

"Kau berbicara apa ??" tanya Naruto pada wanita itu.

"Siapa nama mu ??" tanya wanita itu. Dengan senyum khasnya Naruto menjawab. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi dari konoha" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada mu karena menyelamatkan ku. Baiklah, aku juga akan memberitahu siapa diriku..."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Nama ku Grayfia Lucifuge, aku adalah ratu dari Raja Iblis Lucifer"

"Uahahahaha...apa ?? Ratu Raja iblis ??...uahahahaha..jangan becanda" Naruto tertawa mendengarkan perkataan wanita yang bernama Grayfia itu.

Sedangkan Grayfia kesal melihat Narutoo yang mengejeknya. "J..jadi kau tidak percaya"

"Jadi kau bilang bahwa diri mu itu iblis" ucap Naruto.

"Ya...lihat ini"

 _Basss_

Grayfia mengekuarkan sayap hitam kalelawar dipunggungnya, Naruto sedikit takjub. "Wow..sayap" ucap Naruto.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku iblis" ucap Grayfia. Kemudian Naruto memperhatikan seksama seluruh penampilan Grayfia. "Pakaian mu terlihat aneh, dan kau memiliki sayap" ucap Naruto.

"Aku bukan berasal dari dimensi ini" ucap Grayfia.

"Apa maksud mu ??" tanya Naruto.

"Aku berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda" jelas Grayfia.

"Jadi karena itu kau keluar dari lubang dimensi ??" tanya Naruto.

"Ya mungkin, aku tidak ingat soal kejadian itu" ucap Grayfia.

"Hmmm...baiklah, aku percaya kau adalah iblis, aku bisa merasakan energi kehidupan mu berbeda dari manusia." ucap Naruto seolah berfikir. "Tapi aku tidak yakin ada iblis secantik dirimu" ucap Naruto.

Wajah Grayfia kembali memerah. "A..apa yang kau fikirkan bodoh, kami iblis sama seperti manusia" ucap Grayfia.

"Jadi kalian bisa menikah dengan manusia ??" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa, tetapi kami iblis hidup sampai beratus-ratus tahun, sedangkan manusia hanya sebentar" jelas Grayfia.

"Begitu ya...aku mengerti" ucap Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi sekarang berapa usia mu ??" tanya Naruto.

"Usia ku sudah ratusan tahun" ucap Grayfia.

"Wow..lamanya, tapi fisik mu seusia dengan ku" ucap Naruto.

"Ya seperti itu lah" ucap Grayfia. Kemudian Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa terluka ??" tanya Naruto

"Aki diserang oleh seseorang, tapi saat dia ingin menghabisiku, aku berhasil menteleport diriku terlebih dahulu" jelas Grayfia.

"Hmm...jadi itu yang membuat mu terlempar kesini" ucap Naruto.

"Dimensi ini sangat unik" ucap Grayfia

"Hm ? Unik ??" tanya Naruto.

"Ya..didimensi kami tidak ada manusia normal yang memiliki kekuatan, tapi didimensi ini semua manusia memiliki kekuatan" ucap Grayfia.

"Ahahaha...jadi itu ya. Kami menggunakan chakra sebagai sumber kekuatan, disini manusi itu disebut Shinobi" jelas Naruto.

"Shinobi ya, nama yang sedikit keren" ucap Grayfia.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Cepatlah ganti baju, kita harus ke kantor Hokage, tapi sebelum itu Kau bisa menggunakan baju ku dan jacket ku, pakaian mu terlihat sangat aneh" ucap Naruto.

"A..a..apa ??, baju mu ??? Tidaalkkkkkk"

 _To be Continue..._


End file.
